Distance
by TheRugue
Summary: OneShot: Bella conheceu Edward através da internet e por esse mecanismo eles conversam todos os dias. Depois de uma ideia insana de sua amiga, Alice para chama-lo para vir na festa do Colégio no dia 4 de Junho tudo pode mudar.


**N/A: Meninas, essa é a primeira fanfic que posto aqui, mas eu tenho outras postada em outro site, e tenho planos de trazer todas aos poucos aqui. Essa oneshot, é baseada em fatos reais. Espero que gostem. Boa Leitura**

Conhecer Edward foi uma das melhores coisas que aconteceram. Ele me distrai, me mantem viva, mesmo depois de tudo que já aconteceu. Ele é o tipo de amigo que você morreria para ter como namorado.

Não sei em qual momento eu comecei a sentir algo por ele, simplesmente aconteceu. Edward mora em outra cidade e eu conheci-o pela internet, um caso de sorte eu diria. Todos dos dias trocávamos _sms_ até de madrugada. Era tudo até que natural.

Até que chegou o mês de Junho, mês que teria uma festa no Colégio, o mês em que tudo começou. Alice, uma grande amiga, teve a brilhante ideia de arrasta-lo até aqui para nos conhecermos pessoalmente. Mas parecia uma ideia tão louca e surreal que nega-la seria mais agradável. Mas em um ato desesperado chamei-o.

Até que o dia quatro de Junho chegou. Nunca imaginei que essa data seria de extrema importância para o começo de um novo capitulo da minha humilde e monótona vida.

Era o momento. Eu deveria sair de meus devaneios para enfrentar o desconhecido. Ainda parecia estranha a sensação. O Medo ainda me mantem em casa, me impedindo de encontra-lo junto com meus amigos na festa do Colégio.

Olhei no espelho novamente vendo minha roupa [.com/cgi/set?id=42972885&.locale=pt-br], e percebi o quanto esse cara mexe comigo, se tem uma coisa que eu nunca me importei, era minha aparecia. Mas ele realmente me fez pedir ajudar a Alice com meu guarda-roupa.

Sai do quarto, peguei meu celular e fui em direção à porta, respirei fundo algumas vezes e abri-a. Enquanto esperava o elevador eu peguei meu celular e escrevi uma _sms_ que mandava para três pessoas ao mesmo tempo: Edward, Alice e Emmet.

_**Estou saindo de casa.**_

Breve. Mas serviu como um aviso para não me deixar esperando. Estava frio. Um frio além do normal. A blusa que coloquei não serviu de absolutamente nada. Resolvi passar na _Starbucks_. Um cappuccino me ajudaria agora. O caminho até o metrô foi agonizante, eu esfregava minhas mãos em sinal de nervosismo, meu estomago revirava. Deus! A ficha ainda não tinha caído.

Quando cheguei ao metrô avistei o Emmet com aquele porte de malvado. Fiquei durante algum tempo conversando com ele e a cada minuto ficava pior, eu não conseguia mais prestar atenção nas palavras dele, eu só olhava em direção as catracas, não sei ao certo se eu queria que ele chegasse logo ou se ele se atrasasse para me dar mais tempo para minha preparação psicológica.

Até que o vi. Eu sabia que ele era alto, mas nem tanto. Ele usava uma calça com diversos bolsos, um tênis qualquer e uma blusa de frio. Ele me olhou, sorriu de leve e veio em minha direção. Ele me deu um abraço forte, não foi preciso dizer nada. O abraço fazia aquele aparentemente frio de dois graus negativos se tornarem um clima ameno. O abraço era reconfortador, eu me encaixava perfeitamente em seus braços, e se eu encostasse a cabeça em seu peito eu poderia ouvir seu coração acelerado, tanto quanto o meu.

Edward estava um pouco hesitante, não quis ultrapassar os limites de um primeiro encontro, então ele somente andou do meu lado enquanto íamos em direção o Colégio que não ficava tão longe dali, Emmet andava em passos largos na frente. Estava tão distraída pensando no que conversaríamos, no que aconteceria em seguida que mal senti o celular vibrando em meu bolso. Atendi vendo que era Alice que me ligava.

-Aleluia. Você não atende esse celular. Já esta com o Edward? – Olhei para cima e senti meu rosto corar por ser pega encarando-o e abaixei a cabeça rapidamente respondendo a pergunta da Alice.

-Já

-Onde vocês estão?

-Na porta da escola, o Emmet já entrou.

-Ok então, fica me esperando ai fora, daqui a pouco eu e o Jasper chegamos.

-Ok – Desliguei e resolvi ignorar o pedido da Alice

-Vamos entrar esta frio aqui fora.

-Vamos – Entramos no Colégio, e Emmet optou por ficar esperando Alice na entrada enquanto fomos em direção os bancos que ficava numa espécie de saleta, onde crianças ficavam de manhã.

Eu falava todos os dias sobre o Edward com Alice, contava o quanto ele era fofo, e eu nunca me esqueceria daquele episódio em que no webcam, Edward pegou um anel que tinha ali e declarou as palavras que eu menos estava esperando no momento "Casa comigo, linda?" claro que aceitei na hora e logo depois começamos a rir da nossa brincadeira que não era tão impossível assim de acontecer.

Depois desse episódio amizade dos dois ficou fácil – Edward e Alice – já que os dois eram obrigados a me ouvir sobre eles. Os dois juntos tinham uma única função: Deixar-me constrangida na frente de todos, fazendo minhas bochechas corarem. Edward provocava tanto Alice quanto ela o provocava, criaram apelidos escrotos um para o outro que serem mencionados seria uma tremenda quebra de decoro.

No começo o silencio foi constrangedor entre nós, afinal, nunca ficávamos em silencio, a conversa nunca acabava entre nós. Até que o assunto veio, sabia que ele não demoraria a chegar, estávamos falando sobre coisas banais - o que não é novidade – quando fomos interrompidos pelo meu celular novamente. Edward estendeu a mão quando viu o nome da Alice no visor novamente e perguntou se poderia atender, eu entreguei o aparelho e vi um sorriso sacana nos lábios dele.

-Isabella, onde você esta? Para de se atracar com o Edward um pouco ok? – Ouvi Alice gritar ao fundo, o que não é novidade.

-OOOI Alice – Edward respondeu rindo

-Puta que pariu Edward – Ouvi a lamentação dela no telefone e ri alto – Cadê a baixinha?

Alice tinha uma grande mania de me chamar de baixinha. Meu tamanho não era mesmo lá essas coisas, mas o dela também não a fazia a pessoa mais alta.

-Ela esta impossibilitada de atender no momento – Com certeza a Alice começou a pensar besteira no momento porque a ouvi rindo do outro lado.

-Ok então, sequestrador de amigas. Daqui a pouco estou chegando ai. Beijos

-Ok, tchau.

Continuamos a conversar quando avistamos Alice [.com/cgi/set?id=44532411&.locale=pt-br] chegando com Jasper, ela carregava um sorriso sacana no rosto, com certeza ela iria aprontar algo que me deixaria constrangida. Ela cumprimentou todos e o Jasper fez o mesmo, achei que ela iria embora e deixar a parte constrangedora para Segunda-Feira. Mas Alice é imprevisível, como sempre, e não deixa passar um bom momento para me deixar envergonhada.

-Bom gente. Estou indo, não estou a fim de segurar vela. Como eu disse vou manter uma boa distancia do casal – Todos riram enquanto ela ia em direção as escadas sem olhar para trás, deixando o meu rosto queimando de vergonha. Com certeza a noite seria longa.

**POV. Alice**

A festa estava um tédio. Da entrada já se ouvia a música ruim que não parou de tocar durante um minuto. Eu me perdi de todo mundo incontáveis vezes. O Emmet estava tentando arranjar alguém para a Rosalie [.com/cgi/set?id=45580686&.locale=pt-br] que estava tentando arranjar alguém para o Lucas e eu estava ajudando o Emmet. Perdi-me do Jasper uma vez o que fez ele ficar um pouco bravo, sai correndo quando a Maria chegou perto dele.

Vencidos pelo tédio, resolvemos ir até o térreo, já que o casal permanecia no mesmo banco que estavam quando chegamos. Eu, Emmet, Jasper e Rosalie estávamos querendo ficar por ali para fugir ou pelo menos abafar o som daquela música horrível. Os bancos por ali estavam ocupados, só havia um, que ficava bem de frente para o casal. Decidimos então brincar um pouco.

Eu e o Jasper sentamos em um banco, Rosalie estava na nossa frente e o Emmet do nosso lado, os dois estavam em pé. Bella estava morta de vergonha, e consequentemente mexia no celular. Mandei uma mensagem para ela

_**Larga esse celular menina**_

Vi ela rindo e mostrou o visor para o Edward que riu junto, ficamos assim trocando _sms_ provocativos durante um tempo até que cansei e enviei mais uma

_**Beija ela logo Edzinho**_

Depois de alguns segundos ele me respondeu novamente.

_**Não queremos plateia. Além do mais, vocês já chegaram tarde.**_

Ele logo respondeu. Rimos alto e resolvemos deixar o casal sozinho e subimos para o pátio do colégio novamente.

A festa estava um saco, já havíamos visto terceiro ano dançando enquanto a Bella estava do outro lado nos braços do Edward. Tiramos fotos deles, sem que o mesmo percebesse, somente como lembrança, provocação e o tédio do momento.

Não aguentávamos mais aquele frio e muito menos aquela música. Decidimos ir ao McDonald's. No inicio era somente eu, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie e Jessica [.com/cgi/set?id=45581492&.locale=pt-br]. Mas logo depois de fazermos o pedido, eu fui procurar uma mesa para nós. Encontrei uma no canto, que era ocupada por somente uma pessoa, e eu o conhecia muito bem. O Thiago estava ali comendo sozinho.

Aproximei-me e resolvemos ficar ali mesmo. Quando nossos pedidos foram imediatamente postos à mesa pelo outros, ocupávamos duas mesas diferentes, pois só cabiam cinco pessoas em uma e o Jasper ficou na outra.

Isso não durou por muito tempo porque quando estávamos começando a comer vimos uma boa parte da nossa sala entrando pelo lugar. Passava pela porta a Raissa junto com sua prima e ao lado sua irmã gêmea Larissa e o Lucas.

As gêmeas junto com a prima só ficaram durante alguns _quotes_ da sala e o Lucas foi fazer o pedido. Logo depois entrou o casal. Isabella e Edward deu a ilustre presença que veio junto com a nossa diversão.

No total ocupávamos quatro mesas, separadas. Pois havia pessoas sentadas entre nossas mesas impedindo de junta-las. Mas quando as pessoas foram saindo começamos a nos divertir. Juntamos três mesas, e o casal ocupou uma pequena. Mas quando todos terminaram de comer não decidimos ir embora ainda, então o casal arrastou suas respectivas cadeiras e se juntaram a nós.

Estávamos todos nos divertindo a custas da Bella, qualquer movimente ou qualquer atitude dela nós gritávamos para todo o McDonald's ouvir um longo e sonoro _"OWN"_ não sabíamos por que, só queríamos nos divertir. Sabíamos que Segunda-Feira a Bella ia nos matar, mas agora estávamos nos divertindo a custas deles, e isso era maravilhoso.

Fomos surpreendidos quando o Edward puxou a Bella e deu um beijo. Eu e o Emmet parecíamos dois bêbados, desesperados atrás do celular para conseguir tirar uma foto que fosse, mas quando íamos tirar a foto eles se separaram propositalmente, mas não deixamos a brincadeira de lado gritamos mais alto ainda um _"OWN",_ duvido muito se o McDonald's inteiro não tinha ouvido aquilo.

Achamos melhor irmos embora antes que o gerente nos tirasse dali à força. Na saída nos separamos. Eu, Jessica e Jasper de um lado e Emmet, Bella e Edward de outro, e o resto não ligamos para onde foram.

Descíamos a Augusta conversando, rindo, relembrando das ultimas horas. A Jessica seguiu seu caminho enquanto eu e Jasper continuávamos, ele tentava a todo custo segurar minha mão, e eu desvencilhava. Até que uma hora eu cedi e segurei-a. Avistei minha mãe ao longe e larguei rapidamente.

-Minha mãe

-Que nada, vamos admitir que estamos namorando - Rimos alto

Seguimos nossos caminhos, quando cheguei em casa tinha um novo _sms_ dele

_**Chegou bem, amor?**_

Logo respondi

_**Cheguei sim e você?**_

Logo depois veio outra _sms_ dele.

_**Também, que bom amor, boa noite linda 3**_

Eu liguei o computador e fui direto postar as fotos que estavam em meu celular daquele dia e com toda a certeza foi o melhor.

**Pov Bella.**

A parte do McDonald's foi totalmente constrangedora, mas eu já esperava por algo parecido, meus amigos são desses que não deixam passar nenhum bom momento em branco.

Infelizmente já era hora de ir embora, Edward veio somente para me ver e já iria voltar para o interior, onde ele mora. Estávamos no ponto, abraçados, esperando o ônibus chegar para ele ir para rodoviária, e eu ir para casa.

O abraço dele era tão confortável e aconchegante, que só de pensar em sair dali já sentia o desespero se apossar de mim. Ele tinha um pacote de balas de gomas na mão, minhas preferidas, e ele sabia muito bem.

-Quer?

Ele me olhou travesso, eu peguei uma rosa no saquinho e imediatamente coloquei na boca. Ele pegou outra e colocou metade na boca, deixando a outra metade para fora, prendendo-a com os dentes. Ele me jogou um olhar de incentivo e eu fui até ele e peguei a bala de sua boca. Ele segurou meus lábios ali e me entregou a bala, empurrando-a com a língua.

Separei-nos para mastigar as balas e engoli-las. Depois de feito, grudei nossos lábios novamente e deixei sua língua infiltrar minha boca, fazendo o mesmo com ele. Senti ele explorar toda a região, de um jeito carinhoso, sem luxuria, passando sua mão por minhas costas, como um gesto carinhoso e propositalmente esquentar do frio que definitivamente estava piorando a cada segundo.

Separei-nos quando o ar faltou, encostei a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo seu coração e fechando os olhos. Ficamos assim por alguns segundos, até ele pegar meu rosto entre suas mãos e levanta-lo

-Acho que seu ônibus chegou

Ele disse enquanto eu fazia um bico triste. Olhei e vi que ele estava certo. Meu ônibus havia chegado. Fiz sinal para ele parar e eu voltei meu olhar para Edward

-Não considere isso como uma despedida. Irei voltar mais vezes

Ele juntou nossos lábios novamente e me beijou com carinho. Deixando sua língua infiltrar minha boca de encontro a minha. Senti o ônibus parar atrás de nós e ele separou nossos lábios. Dando leves selinhos.

-Nos vemos em breve Bells

Joguei-lhe um sorriso e entrei no ônibus. Eu definitivamente não sei qual foi sua sensação de me ver entrando no ônibus e me ver se afastando, mas a sensação de ver ele ficar para traz não foi a das melhores.

Quando cheguei em casa, tentei inutilmente ocupar minha cabeça com outras coisas, para não sentir o vazio de sua ausência. Tomei um banho, e deitei em minha cama, fechando os olhos e relembrando das horas anteriores, as melhores horas.

[...]

Na Segunda - Feira, quando cheguei na escola eu carregava um sorriso que não passou despercebido por ninguém. Alice, quando me viu saiu correndo alegando que eu a mataria, mas estava feliz demais para fazer isso. Fui até ela.

-Não vou te bater – disse e novamente não consegui disfarçar o sorriso

-Ok, então me fale como foi depois no McDonald's

-Ah nada demais

A verdade é que eu não queria contar, foi um momento tão nosso que eu não conseguiria contar nem mesmo para Alice, pelo menos não agora. Foi um momento que não conseguiria - nem mesmo se quisesse –esquecer.

Edward me beijou logo depois que o pessoal saiu da nossa frente, quando a Alice trocou o sms comigo lá no hall de entrada do Colégio. Depois daquilo, nós simplesmente ficamos juntos, compramos algodão doce e nos constrangemos no McDonald's. Um Sábado incomum para uma vida tão monótona como a minha.

-Ah claro, você espera mesmo que eu acredite que não aconteceu nada? Qual é, foi a despedida de vocês, é quase um Momento-Porta

-Momento-Porta?

-Sim, aquele em que depois do encontro, o cara te leva até em casa e tem aquela troca de olhares estranhas na porta da casa da garota. Fica aquele momento constrangedor e nos final eles se beijam

Ri da maluquice, que em partes não era tão louca assim, de Alice.

-Teve o Momento Ponto-de-Ônibus, serve?

-Claro que serve, com certeza foi mais interessante e incomum.

Fui salva pelo gongo. O sinal da primeira aula tocou e eu fui para o meu lugar, passei as três primeiras aulas em branco. Não anotei nada, não abri a boca para nada. Não copiei nada. Eu só via os professores mexerem a boca e som nenhum sair deles. Estava com pensamento longe. Em Sábado, para ser mais especifica. No Domingo foi pior, eu fiquei o dia inteiro conversando com ele, nem vi o dia passar.

Bateu o sinal da terceira aula para o intervalo. Imediatamente peguei meu celular e vi decepcionada que não tinha nenhuma mensagem dele. Alice se aproximou de mim e sentou do meu lado.

-Não vai descer? – Ela tentou olhar o que eu fazia no celular

-Não

-Então, não vai mesmo me contar o que aconteceu depois que fui embora?

Olhei para ela com um olhar decepcionado. Eu ainda queria guardar isso, na verdade não sei muito bem o motivo. Apenas queria guardar para mim. Mas olhei que Alice não só carregava um olhar de curiosidade, mas também de orgulho.

Comecei a contar para ela os detalhes no ponto de ônibus. E até a hora que vim para escola. Quando terminei ela abriu um sorriso e me abraçou

-Estou feliz que tenha encontrado um cara legal Bells

-Eu também

Ri. Saímos do nosso devaneio com o meu celular alegando que havia chegado uma nova mensagem

_**Quando iremos nos ver novamente?**_

Sorri e mostrei a nova mensagem do Edward para Alice.

-Responde – Ela me encorajou

_**Quando você quiser**_

Mandei e continuei conversando com Alice de outro assunto. Procurando prestar atenção do que ela falava e me desligar um pouco do meu celular. Bateu o sinal alegando que nosso intervalo havia acabado e a mensagem ainda não havia chegado.

Dessa vez fiz a maior força que poderia para entender o que a professora de Matemática queria dizer com aquelas letras misturadas com números. Meu celular vibrou em cima da mesa e corri em verificar o que era.

_**Que tal esse final de semana?**_

Abri um sorriso maior do que seria possível e logo respondi

_**Perfeito**_

Depois da mensagem mandei um olhar para Alice, que só ela entenderia o que eu queria dizer. Ela sorriu para mim e continuei minha atenção na aula.

Edward não iria perder o contato comigo. Isso era o que importava. Ele queria continuar falar comigo, não sei como ficaríamos daqui para frente. Mas aparentemente amizade é pouco demais para o que espero daquele cara. A distância que nos separa não pode ser maior do que meu encanto por ele.

**N/A: Bom meninas, essa fic é baseada em fatos reais, sendo assim esse casal realmente existe. Irei esperar o casal completar um ano juntos e irei criar um bônus para ela e postar aqui. Espero que tenham gostado, não esqueçam de deixar reviews. Beijos:***


End file.
